The Best Prince
by lapislazulidrama
Summary: Putri Claire sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi ia harus menikah dengan pangeran yang belum dikenalnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya dan bagaimana caranya? Tak disangka, membongkar kasus pembunuhan kakaknya membuatnya dapat memilih.
1. Chapter 1

Untuk fic keempat, akhirnya saya buat fic kayak begini...

Tadinya saya ditantang buat nulis fanfic yang nggak pernah kepikiran sebelumnya, jadi saya buat fic ini. Soalnya saya nggak pernah kepikir buat bikin fic HM yang tempatnya di kerajaan. Ohya, saya milih Cliff sebagai pangerannya setelah baca fic-nya Anisha Asakura, Wedding with Corpse... Cerita yang bagus...

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon milik Natsume

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang cerah ini, aku merenung sambil memandang keluar jendela istana di kamarku. Ya, akulah Putri Claire yang tinggal di istana megah. Walau kadang aku berharap aku bukan putri. Terlebih lagi di hari ini.<p>

Kerajaanku ini sebenarnya sangat indah dan damai. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berjalan di luar kawasan istana sendirian. Kalau ingin keluar istana, pasti aku harus dikawal, belum lagi tempat yang kulalui pun harus dibatasi. Aku jadi tidak nyaman jika keluar dari istana. Kurasa ayahku memang tidak mengerti kalau aku ingin melihat-lihat sisi lain kerajaan ini.

Teman-temanku di istana ini juga sangat baik. Ada temanku Popuri, anak Lillia, pelayan pribadiku. Ada Karen yang kadang datang ke sini untuk menengok kami dan pacarnya sekaligus kakak Popuri, Rick. Ayah Karen memiliki sebuah toko di kerajaanku. Elli, temanku yang bekerja sebagai asisten dokter sekaligus istrinya. Ada juga Ann, sahabat baikku, anak kepala koki istana. Ann juga adik dari pacarku, Gray.

Kerajaanku bukanlah tempat yang buruk. Malah karena itu, menjadi putri di kerajaan ini sungguh bukan keinginanku. Andai saja kerajaanku miskin dan tandus, aku tidak akan dipaksa menikah dengan pangeran-pangeran negeri tetangga. Sayangnya, keadaan kerajaanku amat baik sehingga aku terpaksa diperebutkan pangeran-pangeran yang tidak kukenal.

Hari ini, aku akan bertemu satu pangeran dari beberapa yang sudah diseleksi oleh ayahku. Dan aku tahu ayahku akan memilih yang kerajaannya paling baik, bukan hatinya. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar sifat pangeran ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku takkan berani menolak pangeran yang dipilih ayahku. Aku tidak seperti kakakku yang amat berani menolak Pangeran Skye.

"Ayo cepat bersiap, Claire," suruh ibuku, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Jangan melamun saja. Tamu kita akan tiba tiga jam lagi."

"Sepertinya masih lama," gumamku, melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.11.

"Lebih baik kau segera bersiap." Ibuku mulai mendekat ke sofa yang kududuki sedari tadi. "Jangan khawatir. Menurut Ratu Manna, anaknya itu sangat baik. Kamu harus percaya kalau ayahmu pasti memilih pangeran yang terbaik."

Ibuku mengelus sedikit rambutku. "Lagipula, tidak semua perjodohan hasilnya buruk. Contohnya, Bunda dan Ayah."

Aku terdiam. Perkataan ibuku ada benarnya juga. Tapi yang juga harus kucemaskan adalah soal Gray. Sedangkan ibuku, pasti tidak punya kekasih waktu dijodohkan dengan ayahku.

"Nanti akan Bunda ceritakan tentang pertemuan kami, tapi sekarang kau harus bersiap-siap dulu." Ibuku berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kenapa sih kerajaan ini harus mengusung perjodohan?" tanyaku pada Lillia setelah ibuku pergi.

"Jarang ada kerajaan yang tidak mengusung perjodohan, karena mereka tidak berani menyalahi tradisi," jawab Lillia.

"Apa kau akan langsung menikah dengannya?" tanya Ann, tiba-tiba masuk bersama Popuri dan nampan berisi sarapan. Ia anak juru masak, jadi tiap hari ia bisa keluar-masuk kamarku untuk mengantarkan makanan. Aku hanya makan bersama keluarga saat makan malam. Kadang kami makan bersama jika sempat, tapi aku selalu makan sarapan tanpa mereka. Sebelum kakakku meninggal, kami sering makan bersama. Sekarang aku makan bersama teman-teman saja.

"Tidak, Ann. Mungkin dua bulan lagi. Aku tidak tahu," jawabku ragu. Tanggal pernikahanku sendiri pun aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti orang normal, yang memilih dan mengurus sendiri semua urusan berkaitan dengan pernikahannya sendiri.

"Oh..." gumam Ann, tidak seperti biasa. Ann yang selalu ceria, di hari ini juga tampak muram. "Padahal, Claire... Aku ingin melihatmu menikah dengan Kakak..."

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Ann sampai ikut sedih, tapi aku sendiri bahkan belum berani mengabarkan kabar pertunanganku pada Gray. Pasti dia sudah mendengarnya, tapi belum dariku. Aku harus memberitahunya langsung, hanya bukan hari ini.

"Kakak juga ikut kelihatan sedih sejak kabar pertunanganmu..."

Air mataku mulai mengalir pelan. Mengingat Gray membuatku merasa bersalah. Meski aku tidak dapat mengubah apapun, setidaknya aku dapat mengabarkannya pada Gray meski aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kami.

Ann merangkul dan menghiburku, diikuti Popuri dan Lillia. Mereka juga ikut terharu dan terbawa suasana.

* * *

><p>Aku buru-buru mencuci wajahku dengan air. Mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis. Untungnya mataku tidak terlihat bengkak, hanya agak merah.<p>

"Kok Claire langsung cuci muka? Malu ya kalau pangerannya tampan?" tanya Popuri dengan nada bicaranya yang kekanakan. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit sambil membayangkan bagaimana rupa pangeran itu. Mudah-mudahan tidak seperti Pangeran Skye. Banyak gadis lain yang menganggap Skye sebagai pangeran yang amat tampan, tapi aku tidak setuju. Menurutku, wajahnya biasa saja untuk seorang pangeran dan warna rambutnya aneh. Belum lagi, ia suka menggoda perempuan. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil darinya.

"Ayo ganti baju, Claire," suruh Ann sambil membukakan pintu lemari. "Pakai gaun biru ini. Menurut ibumu, gaun ini khusus dijahit untuk acara hari ini."

"Baiklah." Aku menurut dan memakai gaun berwarna biru langit yang indah itu. Popuri menarik laci perhiasan dan mengeluarkan kalung berbandul safir yang warnanya seperti warna mataku.

"Claire, kamu mau pakai gelang yang mana?"

Aku memilih-milih perhiasan di laci. Akhirnya perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah gelang. Bukan karena aku ingin memakainya sekarang, tapi karena Gray yang membuatnya untukku. Sudah cukup lama sejak gelang itu kuletakkan di dalam laci. Aku tak pernah memakainya karena aku takut gelang itu hilang, tapi ternyata aku malah hampir melupakannya sampai gelang itu sekarang sedikit berkarat.

"Masak kau mau memakai itu? Masih banyak yang lebih bagus," komentar Popuri heran.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau memakai gelang. Kalung dan anting saja sudah cukup," kataku sambil menyisir rambutku yang pirang. Seperti biasa, aku membiarkannya terurai begitu saja.

"Ya, terserah Claire deh. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah siap!"

"Tepat waktu. Sekarang sudah jam 9.30!" umum Ann. "Dah Claire. Semoga beruntung."

"Ya. _Good luck_, Claire!" seru Popuri.

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah turun ke ruang tamu istana. Untung saja aku punya teman-teman yang bisa mencerahkan suasana hatiku.

"Claire! Kau terlihat anggun," puji Bunda begitu aku sampai di ruang tamu kerajaan. Di ruang ini sudah berdiri Ayah dan Bunda dengan beberapa pengawal raja. "Tapi, ada yang kamu lupakan. Tiara milikmu."

"Oh iya! Aku ambil dulu ya, Bunda, Ayah," pamitku. Ah, aku harus naik tangga lagi ke kamar. Dengan ini, sepertinya lima menit harus aku luangkan untuk mencapainya. Tidak apalah. Aku juga yang lupa untuk memakainya.

"Claire, tunggu. Ini tiaramu."

Aku menoleh. Pelayan di depanku menunjukkan sebuah mahkota dengan hiasan yang lebih rumit daripada milikku. Saat kuperhatikan lagi, aku sadar kalau aku biasa melihatnya.

"Ini... Milik Kak Jill."

"Ya, ini milik putri mahkota. Kini tiba saatmu untuk memakainya."

Aku meraih tiara itu. Sejak kakakku meninggal, posisi putri mahkota jatuh padaku. Jadi, aku harus memakai tiara ini mulai sekarang. Ayah mengambilnya dari tanganku, lalu memakaikannya di kepalaku. Ternyata pas sekali, tidak longgar atau terlalu sempit.

"Semoga kamu dapat menjadi putri mahkota yang baik, putriku."

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" Aku langsung memeluk ayahku. Ayahku kadang terlalu mengaturku, tapi ia memang bijaksana. Mudah-mudahan saja ia juga bijaksana dalam memilih seorang pangeran untukku.

"Rombongan tamu kerajaan sudah sampai, Baginda," umum seorang pengawal. Ayahku mengangguk. "Kau diam dulu di sini, Claire."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Terpaksa aku berdiri di ruang ini sendirian. Memang ada beberapa orang penjaga istana di pinggir pintu masuk, tapi seperti biasa, mereka tidak bersuara. Suasana istana ini benar-benar sunyi sehingga aku dapat mendengar deru nafasku sendiri. Kudengar deru nafasku tidak tenang dan teratur seperti biasanya karena aku sangat penasaran dengan pangeran itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara terompet bersahut-sahutan memecah keheningan. Suara terompet semakin kencang, berarti tamu sudah dekat. Penjaga istana membukakan pintu ruang tamu kerajaan. Aku buru-buru memasang senyuman. Menurut ibuku, kunci untuk dianggap sopan dan baik adalah tersenyum. Aku juga sangat setuju.

Para tamu dan orangtuaku mulai melangkah ke ruang tamu. Tentu saja perhatianku langsung tertuju pada sang pangeran. Orangnya cukup tampan, wajahnya juga tidak memancarkan keangkuhan seperti beberapa pangeran yang pernah kutemui. Malahan, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini putri kami, Claire," kata ayahku pada Raja Duke. Aku segera menjabat tangan Raja Duke dan permaisurinya, Ratu Manna.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan Baginda," ucapku sopan. Kalau sang pangeran, aku memang sengaja tidak menyalaminya.

"Pasti kebanggaan memiliki seorang putri yang sopan dan anggun," puji Raja Duke pada ayahku. Benar 'kan? Kunci untuk dianggap sopan adalah tersenyum.

"Ya, juga sangat cantik. Cocok sekali dengan anak kami. Penikahan ini akan menjadi pernikahan terbesar! Antara dua kerajaan terbesar sepanjang masa!" seru Ratu Manna. "Bagus sekali bukan, putraku?"

Pangeran itu malah memalingkan wajahnya malu-malu. Aku melihat ibunya menyikutnya.

"Bagus bukan, putraku?" ulang ibunya, mencoba tetap tersenyum. Pangeran itu menghela nafas, lalu menanggapi ibunya sambil masih menatap lantai.

"Ya, Ibunda."

Sang permaisuri kembali menyikutnya. Aku menahan senyumku saat melihatnya. Aku belum pernah melihat seorang pangeran seperti ini sebelumnya...

* * *

><p>Makasih buat yang baca fic ini, padahal fic ini agak aneh! Tolong review cerita ini...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon milik Natsume.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya aku bisa santai," gumamku sambil melepas tiara dari kepalaku. Ayah dan Bunda sedang mengadakan sebuah pertemuan bersama para menteri dan Raja Duke. Aku sendiri sudah lelah setelah menghadapi segudang pertanyaan dan gosip dari Ratu Manna, jadi aku langsung menuju kamar untuk beristirahat sebentar.<p>

Aku membuka laci untuk mengambil sisir, dan ternyata ada sehelai kertas yang terlipat. Kuambil dan kubaca isinya.

_Claire, temui aku sekarang di tempat biasa. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan._

_-Gray_

Pasti Ann yang menyelipkannya ke laciku saat aku ada di ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, aku memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaannya. Mungkin ia ingin putus denganku. Yah, mau tidak mau, kami memang harus putus. Kecuali aku tiba-tiba mendapat keberanian untuk menolak pangeran itu, yang rasanya tidak mungkin kulakukan.

Aku memakai kembali mahkotaku, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga. Agar tidak ketahuan, aku berencana untuk menyelinap lewat pintu keluar dari ruang tamu. Dengan begitu, aku tidak harus melewati gerbang utama. Di hari kedatangan tamu seperti ini, penjaga gerbang utama istana sering menjadi menyebalkan dan memaksaku untuk tetap berada di dalam gedung istana. Jika sudah diizinkan oleh ayahku, baru mereka memperbolehkanku keluar. Untung saja tidak setiap hari mereka seperti itu.

Aku buru-buru berjalan ke depan ruang tamu dan membuka pintunya pelan-pelan. Ternyata pangeran itu masih ada di sana. Aku benar-benar melupakannya, berarti dari tadi ia sendirian di ruang tamu ini!

Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Ia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir, melihat-lihat ruang itu, lalu kembali duduk. Aku kasihan juga melihatnya sendirian di ruang yang sepi sunyi.

"Hai, selamat datang di kerajaanku!" sapaku ramah. Mudah-mudahan saja ia mau membalas sapaanku. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"S-se-selamat siang," balasnya terbata-bata. Hah? Ternyata pangeran ini penggugup? Benar yang kupikir tadi, aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang pangeran sepertinya. Aku jadi merasa tertarik untuk mengenalnya.

"Namaku Claire," kataku memperkenalkan diri, lalu kuulurkan tanganku. Ia menjabat tanganku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Na-namaku... Clifford," jawabnya gugup.

"Oh... Senang bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Clifford."

"Sama-sama..."

"Rasanya aneh ya, harus menikah dengan orang yang tak dikenal," ucapku, lebih seperti bicara pada diri sendiri.

"Y-ya, Tuan Putri Claire," katanya cepat. Aku tersenyum. Sebenarnya agak canggung juga bicara padanya, tapi aku yakin kalau dia sudah terbiasa denganku, ia akan merasa nyaman untuk bicara padaku.

"A-apa ada yang aneh?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Apa?" Karena kaget, aku malah balik bertanya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi saat ia bertanya seperti itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengintip kami. Aku mengamati seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada siapapun selain kami di sini. Mungkin hanya ada pelayan yang lewat hingga aku merasa seperti ada yang mengamati kami.

"...Tidak apa-apa," jawab pangeran itu singkat. Sungguh ironis, ibunya bisa bicara terus-menerus tanpa henti sedangkan ia hanya berbicara sesingkat itu.

"Kalau ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, bilang saja. Kau tidak perlu sungkan bicara padaku."

Pangeran Clifford menggeleng cepat, membuat rambut coklat yang menghalangi matanya bergeser sedikit. "Uh... Bukan apa-apa... Aku... Terlalu gugup... Aku tidak..."

Kuraih bahu kiri pangeran muda itu untuk menghentikan perkataannya. "Santailah, tenang saja."

"Baiklah..." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Putri Claire."

"Panggil saja aku Claire," ujarku.

"Baik... Claire," ulangnya. "Hm... Kalau begitu... Panggil aku Cliff."

"Tentu saja," kataku menyetujui. Aku menatap jam dinding. Sekarang sudah jam 11.30, hampir waktu makan siang, tapi aku tidak mau diam saja di ruang tamu ini. Kurasa waktu setengah jam cukup untuk melihat-lihat beberapa tempat di wilayah istana ini.

"Cliff, kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini yuk! Daripada diam saja di ruangan ini, bosan," ajakku.

Cliff mengangguk. "Boleh juga."

"Oke, ikuti saja aku!" Aku berdiri dan keluar lewat pintu tamu, diikuti Cliff. "Hng... Lebih baik kita ke mana dulu?" tanyaku bingung pada diri sendiri.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi kita jalan-jalan di taman istana saja ya? Aku janji, tidak akan membosankan," janjiku dengan yakin. Aku sendiri hampir setiap hari berjalan melewati taman ini dan aku tidak pernah bosan. Tiap hari ada saja hal baru untuk kuperhatikan.

Kami mulai berjalan menyusuri sebuah sungai indah yang mengalir di pinggir taman ini. Sungai inilah yang membatasi bagian utara dari wilayah istana dengan daerah lain kerajaan ini. Setelah itu kami berjalan melihat-lihat tanaman. Ibuku adalah pecinta tumbuhan, jadi taman istana ini mempunyai banyak jenis tumbuhan dan pohon buah-buahan yang indah dan unik.

Tak kusangka sebelumnya, aku merasa senang berjalan-jalan bersama pangeran ini. Ia memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tidak gugup lagi saat bicara padaku.

Tidak terasa, lonceng tanda makan siang sudah berbunyi. Sebenarnya lonceng itu berbunyi tiap jam, tapi setiap pukul 12 siang lonceng itu berbunyi tiga kali, tanda waktu makan siang.

"Ayo Cliff, kita harus kembali. Sudah waktu makan siang," ajakku Cliff yang tadinya berjalan di sampingku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Cliff!" panggilku. Dari tadi ia juga terlihat antusias melihat-lihat taman ini, jadi mungkin ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati sesuatu.

"...Sebentar."

Aku menengok ke arah suara itu. Ternyata Cliff sedang berlutut, mengangkat sesuatu yang kuduga seekor hewan dari semak-semak. Aku melangkah mendekat.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini... Kelinci," jawabnya, mengelus sedikit bulu kelinci itu. Aku mendekat untuk melihat anak kelinci di tangannya. Seekor anak kelinci kecil. Bulunya berwarna putih tapi kusam karena tidak terawat.

Cliff melepaskan kelinci mungil itu ke rumput, tapi kelinci ini tidak berjalan seperti kelinci normal. Tampaknya satu kakinya terluka hingga ia berjalan tertatih-tatih. Belum sempat aku bereaksi apa-apa, Cliff sudah mengangkat kembali kelinci itu.

"...Ayo jalan, Claire."

"Eh, iya," ucapku terkejut. Berarti tadi itu aku melamun? Tidak biasanya aku melamun tiba-tiba. Menurut ayahku, tidak baik bagi seorang putri untuk sering melamun.

"Kau mau bawa kelinci itu ke mana?" tanyaku, kembali memperhatikan kelinci yang dibawa oleh Cliff. "Bawa saja ke temanku Popuri. Ia dan kakaknya biasa mengurus binatang-binatang peliharaan di istana."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku bisa merawatnya."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Habisnya, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pangeran yang baik dan peduli pada binatang. Pemuda biasa saja jarang ada yang suka pada binatang.

Cliff mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Boleh aku ikut memeliharanya, Cliff?"

"Ya, boleh saja."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat suka binatang, karena itu aku punya banyak sekali hewan peliharaan. Ada kucing, kelinci, kuda, burung, ikan, bahkan domba."

"Oh iya, kudengar istana kerajaanmu amat dekat dengan hutan. Berarti kamu sering ke sana dong?" tanyaku sambil tetap berjalan.

"Ya," jawab Cliff. "Waktu masih anak-anak, aku suka sekali menangkap serangga dan hewan-hewan kecil lain..."

"Sama denganku!" seruku bersemangat. "Hanya saja aku mencarinya bukan di hutan, tapi di dekat danau. Hewan-hewan itu semuanya kupelihara, hingga akhirnya orangtuaku membuat tempat khusus untuk hewan-hewan milikku. Kadang-kadang mereka dilepas ke taman istana. Sayangnya tadi aku tidak menemukan satupun."

"Tapi yang tadi seru juga ya, Cliff? Aku jadi agak lapar."

"Iya, aku juga sedikit haus," kata Cliff setuju.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang tamu. Aku tersenyum dan menarik pintu. Di atas meja ada sebuah gelas berisi jus.

"Rasanya aku tadi tidak melihat gelas jus di sini. Minum saja, Cliff. Katamu tadi kau haus," tawarku pada Cliff.

"Eh... U-untukmu saja," kata Cliff sambil mengamati jus itu. "Lagipula, aku tidak suka jus jambu."

Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku suka jus jambu, tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika hanya aku sendiri yang minum. Tumben, pelayan hanya menyediakan satu gelas padahal ada kami berdua.

"Tidak usah. Kita minta minum di ruang makan saja, sekaligus makan siang," tolakku, mengarahkan jalan ke ruang makan istana. Di pintu ruang makan, Doug, ayah Ann, langsung menghampiri kami.

"Putri Claire, rombongan Raja sudah pergi ke Goddess Pond. Tadi Ratu berpesan untuk menawarkan padamu dan Pangeran Clifford untuk ikut."

"Oh. Kamu mau ikutan, Cliff?" tanyaku. "Kalau aku sih malas, soalnya sudah lapar. Untuk apa pergi lagi kalau bisa makan di sini? Lagipula, makan siang sudah tersedia."

"Iya... Makan di sini saja." Cliff menyetujui.

"Oke. Aku minta jus apel," pesanku pada Doug. "Bagaimana denganmu, Cliff?"

"Hm... Yang sama denganmu saja," jawab Cliff sopan.

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan." Doug bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, kutarik salah satu kursi untuknya. "Silakan duduk!"

"Terima kasih," ucap Cliff sambil duduk di kursi.

"Sama-sama. Ambil saja makanan yang kau mau, jangan sungkan."

Kuambil sepiring nasi dan lauk yang cukup banyak. Sebenarnya aku baru ingat, aku belum sarapan tadi pagi karena aku terlalu gugup. Pantas saja aku merasa lapar.

Cliff mengambil kari yang tersedia. Sepertinya ia suka kari, sampai ia memakannya dengan lahap dan tidak mengambil makanan lain selain kari itu.

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kari, tapi kari buatan Doug memang enak. Anehnya, dari semua temanku hanya kedua anaknya, Ann dan Gray, yang suka makan kari...

Ann dan Gray... Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat tentang pesan Gray tadi. Aku melupakannya! Lagi-lagi aku melupakan sesuatu. Kulihat Karen lewat di depan pintu ruang makan. Setelah pamit pada Cliff, segera saja kususul dia.

"Karen, lihat Ann tidak?" tanyaku cepat.

Karen menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru sampai sini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi Gray memberiku pesan yang isinya memintaku menemuinya, tapi aku lupa menemuinya."

Karen menatapku bingung. "Biasanya kau memang pelupa, tapi kau tidak pernah melupakan tentang Gray! Kenapa bisa lupa?"

"Aku sudah berencana keluar untuk menemuinya. Di tengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Pangeran Cliff, lalu aku langsung lupa pada tujuanku semula!" jelasku.

"Benarkah? Pangeran itu, tunanganmu, seperti apa?"

"Hm, dia baik, walau dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Selain itu, dia juga berbeda dari pangeran-pangeran lain."

"Cie... Pantas saja kau sampai lupa dengan Gray," komentar Karen. Baru saja aku akan protes, Ann datang menyapa kami.

"Hei Karen, Claire! Ada apa?"

"Ann, kakakmu masih ada di sini tidak?" tanyaku langsung.

"Kakak? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak pagi. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tadi kamu menaruh pesan dari Gray di laci mejaku, 'kan?" tanyaku bingung. Ann menggelengkan kepala. Ternyata Ann saja tidak bertemu dengan Gray sejak pagi? Lalu siapa yang menaruh kertas tadi?

"Tadi Gray memintaku untuk menemuinya, tapi aku lupa," jelasku setelah melihat Ann yang kebingungan. "Ah... Aku tidak pernah mengecewakan Gray sebelumnya. Bagaimana ini?"

"Biar aku yang bilang pada dia. Pasti Kakak tidak marah padamu, kok," kata Ann, lalu ia berlari pergi.

"Gray tidak punya alasan untuk memarahimu, Claire. Tenang saja. Lagipula, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kamu terlalu memanjakannya?" tanya Karen setelah Ann pergi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh, aku harus pulang sekarang untuk mengurus toko. Ayahku sedang sakit. Dah!"

Aku melambai pada Karen. Tapi sebenarnya, aku masih bingung. Apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi?

Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali ke ruang makan.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya di Harvest Moon gak ada jus jambu, tapi saya pake jus jambu karena Cliff suka semua jus di HM. Terus... saya nggak tahu apa Karen jadi OOC, saya nggak terlalu kenal sama dia.<p>

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Summary dan genre cerita saya ganti, tapi kurang bisa nentuin genre-nya...

Claire : Di cerita ini ada chara yang akan mati, lho!

LLD : Iya, memang ada!

Claire : Harvest Moon milik Natsume

* * *

><p><em>Kring, kring, kring<em>

Kubuka sebelah mataku. Karena masih mengantuk, aku berusaha membuat bunyi itu berhenti. Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari jam wekerku, padahal masih jam enam. Di bawahnya terselip sebuah kertas yang menyatakan kalau ibuku yang sengaja menyetel weker untuk membangunkanku. Tidak mungkin ibuku membangunkanku tanpa alasan, jadi aku segera bangun dan mencuci muka. Baru saja aku akan menggosok gigi, pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Masuk," sahutku. Pintu dibuka dari luar oleh Lillia, pelayan pribadiku.

"Putri Claire, Baginda Raja dan Ratu sudah menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana secepat yang kubisa," kataku. Tumben, tidak biasanya mereka memanggilku untuk sarapan. Apalagi sepagi ini.

Lillia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Lalu, dengan terburu-buru aku mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah semua selesai, aku akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai dasar. Aku berjalan cepat ke ruang makan. Anehnya, pintu ruang itu ditutup. Biasanya pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka, terutama di waktu makan. Aku jadi agak sungkan untuk membukanya. Untung tiba-tiba Ann keluar dari ruang itu. Aku cepat-cepat memberinya isyarat agar tidak menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Ann, ada siapa saja di dalam?" bisikku.

"Ada orangtuamu serta raja dan ratu kerajaan tetangga," jawab Ann balas berbisik.

Aku mengangguk paham, lalu melambai pada Ann dan masuk ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapaku sambil mengamati orang-orang di ruangan itu. Ann benar, di pinggir meja duduk orangtuaku serta Raja Duke dan Ratu Manna. Mereka sudah kembali. Bulan lalu mereka hanya tinggal untuk seminggu di kerajaan kami, lalu menitipkan anak mereka di kerajaan kami selama tiga minggu. Berarti sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Claire. Duduklah," sambut ayahku, menepuk kursi di sampingnya. Aku menurut saja dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Claire," sapa Raja Duke yang duduk di seberangku.

"Selamat pagi! Senang bertemu lagi, Raja Duke dan Ratu Manna. Sudah tiga minggu sejak Baginda meninggalkan kerajaan kami," sapaku ramah. Aku biasa mencoba ramah pada semua orang, tapi pasangan raja dan ratu ini menarik sehingga aku memang senang bertemu dengan mereka. Ada saja yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, bahkan kadang sampai bertengkar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," seru Ratu Manna dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kami ingin menengok Clifford, sekaligus mengatur persiapan pernikahan kalian. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk berlangsungnya resepsi. Resepsi itu akan dilaksanakan di gereja terbesar di kerajaan kami. Bunga, hiasan, cincin, makanan, semua sudah dipesan."

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham. Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan tiga minggu lagi. Ibuku dan Ratu Manna yang mengurus semua urusannya, aku hanya tinggal membantu memilih. Tentang resepsinya, aku malah tidak tahu apa-apa karena akan dilaksanakan di kerajaan Raja Duke.

"Semuanya sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal pakaian yang belum. Karena itu, aku minta kau dan Clifford untuk datang ke ruang jahit nanti sore."

Aku kembali mengangguk, sebelum sadar kalau dari tadi Cliff tidak ada di ruangan ini. "Cliff belum kelihatan... Aku permisi sebentar," kataku, beranjak dari kursi.

"Sebentar, Claire." Raja Duke menghentikanku. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Aku kembali duduk. Aku sedikit gugup, menanti pertanyaan dari calon mertuaku yang tampaknya ingin mengetesku.

"Claire, kau mau mencari putraku, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kau memanggilnya Cliff?"

"Ya."

"Mengapa?"

"Dia yang memintaku memanggilnya Cliff, meski awalnya aku memanggilnya Pangeran Clifford. Dia sendiri juga memanggilku Claire."

Mendengar penjelasan dariku, keempat ratu dan raja di meja ini bertukar pandang dan tersenyum, membuatku bingung. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran para penguasa seperti mereka.

Setelah akhirnya puas membuatku bingung, Raja Duke melayangkan pertanyaan terakhir padaku.

"Apa kelemahan dari putraku?"

"Mm... Tidak sering berakibat buruk, tapi menurutku ia terlalu banyak berpikir," jawabku yakin. Jawabanku berefek seperti jawaban sebelumnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mengenal Clifford... Silakan panggil dia. Kami sudah menunggunya dari tadi."

Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar tamu. Sudah sebulan Cliff menempati kamar itu. Meski tak sebesar kamarku, kamar tamu itu sangat nyaman. Jadi, pantas saja jika Cliff masih terlelap, apalagi kemarin aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke luar istana dari pagi hingga sore.

Sesuai kebiasaan, kuketuk pintu itu lima kali.

_Tok, tok tok tok, tok_

"Cliff?" panggilku. "Ini aku, Claire."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu di depanku terbuka.

"Pagi, Claire," sapa Cliff.

"Selamat pagi," balasku. "Ayo sarapan! Di bawah ada orangtuamu."

"Orangtuaku datang?" tanya Cliff.

"Iya. Menurut ayahmu, mereka sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Artinya aku terlambat bangun?" tanya Cliff. "Jam di kamarku masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh."

"Sekarang memang masih jam tujuh. Tadi aku dibangunkan pukul enam. Makanya aku agak mengantuk," jelasku pada Cliff yang sepertinya sudah bingung berpikir kalau jam di kamarnya yang salah. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita turun dan makan."

Cliff menyetujui. Kami segera turun ke ruang makan, tempat orangtua kami masing-masing masih berbincang dengan akrab. Aku langsung meminta Cliff untuk duduk di sebelahku. Walau kami sengaja memakan sarapan dengan lambat, setelah kami selesai pun obrolan mereka belum selesai.

"Cliff, kita pergi saja yuk," ajakku pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Cliff mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu tujuan kami kali ini. Goddess Pond. Kemarin kami sudah berencana untuk pergi ke sana, tapi hari sudah gelap hingga kami undur menjadi hari ini.

Aku menunggu sebentar sampai obrolan mereka tak terlalu heboh. Jika aku pamit saat mereka sedang bicara, pasti tak ada gunanya. Tak lama kemudian, kehebohan dalam obrolan mereka memudar. Kurasa karena mereka sedang membicarakan perang saudara yang terjadi di negeri tetangga.

"Permisi semuanya, kami ingin pergi dulu," pamitku.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Ayah.

"Kami ingin pergi ke Goddess Pond," jawabku. "Selagi cuaca masih sejuk."

"Mau Bunda panggilkan kusir?" Kali ini ibuku yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku mau naik kuda saja. Sudah agak lama aku tidak berkuda."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Bunda.

"Jangan lupa datang ke ruang jahit pada jam empat nanti," pesan Ratu Manna.

Aku dan Cliff mengangguk. Kami bergegas keluar dari gedung istana untuk menjemput kuda milikku dan kuda milik Cliff yang dibawanya serta dari kerajaannya. Aku memasukkan beberapa botol minuman ke kantung pelana kudaku. Cliff membawa beberapa wortel untuk kuda kami dan kelinci yang ditemukannya di taman bulan lalu. Kelinci itu sudah sehat sekarang. Walaupun membawa kelinci, Cliff tak lupa mengajak Cain, burung elang miliknya. Elang itu dipelihara oleh Cliff sejak masih berbentuk telur, jadi aku yakin Cliff bisa mengatur Cain agar tidak memangsa kelinci peliharaan kami.

Baru saja aku naik ke atas pelana, seorang penjaga gerbang istana berlari ke gedung istana. Ia tampak panik, padahal ia hanya membawa sebuah amplop. Penasaran, aku turun dari kuda untuk menyusul penjaga itu.

"Claire, ada apa?" tanya Cliff bingung. Kutunjuk penjaga gerbang itu.

"Dia panik sekali, jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang penting."

Aku dan Cliff berlari masuk ke dalam gedung istana. Ketika sampai di dalam, penjaga gerbang tadi sedang menyampaikan amplop pada ayahku yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Raja Duke. Begitu melihat tulisan di muka amplop, Ayah berubah serius. Ia langsung merobek amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat di dalamnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ayah menunjukkan surat itu pada Raja Duke. Wajah raja itu ikut berubah serius. Melihat mereka berdua tampak serius dan penuh pemikiran membuatku merasa kalau tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur. Sebaiknya aku menanyakannya nanti saja, kalau ayahku sudah tenang.

Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Siapa orang yang mengirim surat ini? Apa ia demikian hebat hingga mampu membuat dua raja paling berpengaruh saat ini menjadi gundah?

Aku membungkuk dan mengambil amplop yang sudah robek dari lantai. Di sisi depan amplop itu terungkap nama pengirimnya.

Pengirimnya adalah...

Pangeran Skye?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ayah dan Raja Duke bergegas menuju ruang pertemuan, kutebak untuk membicarakan perihal surat itu bersama para menteri. Aku masih menatap amplop surat yang sedang kupegang. Cliff ikut penasaran. Kuperlihatkan amplop itu padanya.

"Pangeran Skye. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku. Setahuku Skye sangatlah populer di kalangan putri-putri. Tapi, di kalangan para pangeran, kurasa tidak. Ia hanya terkenal karena ia sekarang berlaku sebagai raja di kerajaannya. Setahun ini ayahnya menderita sakit parah sehingga Skye berlaku sebagai penggantinya sampai ayahnya kembali sembuh dan mampu memerintah.

"Skye adalah tetanggaku..."

Aku baru teringat kalau kerajaan mereka berdekatan. Kerajaan Cliff berbatasan dengan bagian timur kerajaanku, sedangkan kerajaan Skye terletak di tenggara kerajaan Cliff.

"Apa dia pernah punya masalah dengan kerajaanmu?"

"Selama ini kerajaan kami memiliki hubungan yang baik. Banyak penduduk dari kerajaanku yang mencari nafkah di kerajaan Skye, dan begitu juga sebaliknya," jawab Cliff.

Merasa tak mendapat informasi yang berguna, aku beralih ke penjaga gerbang yang tadi tergopoh-gopoh menyampaikan surat.

"Seperti apa orang yang menyampaikan surat itu?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Orang yang menyampaikan surat itu berkuda dan bertopi seperti kebanyakan tukang pos di kerajaan kita. Ia awalnya hanya menyampaikan surat-surat yang normal, lalu pergi. Tapi ia kembali dan melemparkan sebuah amplop, sambil berkata, 'Berikan pada rajamu. Ini surat teror yang penting.' Begitulah," jelas penjaga gerbang, membuatku penasaran.

"Aku pernah melihat wajahnya, entah di mana. Aku lupa. Tapi ia tampak seperti tukang pos biasa," kata penjaga gerbang menutup ceritanya. Aku mengangguk kecewa. Jika ia tampak seperti petugas pos biasa, maka aku tak bisa menyusulnya.

"Boleh kulihat surat lain yang disampaikannya?"

Penjaga gerbang menarik beberapa amplop dari saku dalam seragamnya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mengamati amplop-amplop itu. Semuanya tampak normal. Kebetulan ada sepucuk surat untukku. Kurobek bagian atasnya, kukeluarkan kertas yang diselipkan di dalamnya.

"Ada apa, Claire? Apa surat itu mencurigakan?" tanya Cliff, tapi ia terlalu sopan untuk ikut membaca isi surat yang tengah kubaca. Aku melipat kembali surat yang amat pendek itu.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Cliff memberiku sebuah pandangan yang menandakan ia meragukan jawabanku, tapi ia hanya terdiam. Aku membuka lipatan kertas dan membaca isinya sekali lagi.

_Claire, jangan diam di istana saat perang berlangsung. Juga jangan lupakan aku._

Aku termenung. Kubalik amplop dan kuamati tulisan di sisi depannya. Hanya tertulis namaku besar-besar. Tak ada nama pengirim, tapi aku langsung tahu siapa pengirimnya. Kembali aku disesaki rasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering melupakannya. Ia tentu saja pacarku – atau mungkin mantan pacarku – Gray. Tiap bersama Cliff, aku merasa sudah tidak setia padanya. Di sisi lain, aku tidak tahu kabarnya sejak bulan lalu aku lupa untuk menemuinya. Apakah ia masih kekasihku atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku masih ingin menjadi kekasihnya atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu.

Biarlah, urusan Gray bisa diurus nanti. Tapi, tentang surat ini, aku merasa harus mengikutinya. Aku harus pergi dari istana ini. Bagaimanapun, Gray tidak pernah berbohong padaku, 'kan? Siapa tahu akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di istana sehingga aku harus pergi. Lagipula, jika aku pergi dari istana ini pun tidak akan ada ruginya.

Ke mana aku akan pergi? Entahlah, aku belum tahu.

Tapi, daripada merencanakan kepergian diri sendiri, kurasa aku harus bertindak sebagai putri mahkota yang baik. Lebih baik aku mencari tahu dulu tentang surat misterius yang diterima oleh ayahku. Mau tidak mau, ayahku harus memberitahukan urusan surat itu padaku.

Ternyata tak perlu banyak usaha untuk membuat Ayah mengakui masalah surat itu. Begitu keluar dari ruang pertemuan, ia langsung menemuiku. Menurutnya, kerajaanku akan mengirimkan bantuan untuk perang di kerajaan Pangeran Skye karena perang itu telah menewaskan banyak penduduk, bahkan banyak orang yang berasal dari kerajaanku.

Ayahku, Raja Duke dan para prajurit akan pergi hari ini. Setelah kupikirkan, mungkin 'jangan diam di istana' itu artinya aku harus ikut ke medan perang?

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanyaku, lebih seperti merajuk daripada bertanya. Kudengar ayahku menarik nafas, lalu ia menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Claire, selama kerajaan kita berperang, diamlah di kawasan istana."

"Tapi..."

"Ibumu saja, meski sekarang ia seorang ratu, tak pernah ikut ke medan perang."

"Tapi, aku-"

Ayahku menatapku tegas. Aku menyerah, karena sia-sia saja berusaha mengubah pendirian ayahku.

"Kenapa kau ingin ikut?" tanya Cliff.

Aku bingung memikirkan alasan. Tidak mungkin aku mengaku kalau aku ingin ikut karena surat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Aku sudah bosan berada di istana ini sepanjang waktu," jawabku berbohong. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat ide.

"Cliff, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke istanamu?"

"Istana kerajaanku?" balas Cliff heran.

"Iya! Kau 'kan sudah lama berada di istanaku, sekarang aku yang ingin berkunjung ke istanamu."

Cliff melirik ayahnya, lalu mengangguk padaku.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Ayah, Raja Duke, boleh aku berkunjung ke sana bersama Cliff?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Ayah memberi izin.

"Silakan, tinggallah di sana selama kalian mau," sahut Raja Duke. "Setidaknya, selama seminggu ke depan. Pasti kau akan betah tinggal di sana selamanya."

"Agar aman, kalian sebaiknya pergi bersama rombongan prajurit," tambah ayahku. "Kalian bisa menumpang di salah satu kereta kuda yang berisi sumbangan pangan."

"Terimakasih," ucapku senang. "Tapi, boleh tidak aku naik kuda?"

"Boleh," jawab ayahku. "Tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat siap. Rombongan akan pergi sebentar lagi, agar sampai sebelum gelap."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Cliff!" ajakku pada Cliff. Setelah mengemasi pakaian, kami kembali lagi ke kandang kuda. Karena kami memang sudah hampir pergi tadi, kami tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa lagi. Kelinci milik kami masih ada di dekat kuda Cliff, sementara Cain sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ke mana Cain?" tanyaku. "Apa kita harus mencarinya?"

"Tidak perlu, dia selalu kembali," jawab Cliff tenang sambil naik ke atas pelana kudanya. Aku tersenyum, lalu ikut menaiki kudaku.

"Kita sudah siap sekarang," kata Cliff. "Ayo kita pergi. Yang lain sudah mulai meninggalkan istana."

Aku mengangguk. Kutengok para prajurit yang sudah mulai keluar dari gerbang istana. Lalu aku memandang gedung istana yang menjulang tinggi. Kurasa pergi bersama mereka – meski tidak satu tujuan – adalah keputusan yang lebih baik daripada tinggal di gedung istana.

Aku menarik tali kekang kudaku yang terbuat dari kulit. Saat menarik tali kekang kudaku, aku merasa semangatku bertambah. Aku merasa bersemangat, seolah aku bukan sekedar akan berkunjung ke kerajaan Cliff.

Tiba-tiba timbul firasat kalau aku memang akan melakukan hal yang lebih penting dan menantang dibanding tujuanku semula.


End file.
